Messy Little Secret
by taylorminty
Summary: Dylan Marvil has just come back to school from her two month vacation, and she has a skinny, messy little secret. One-Shot


OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL

THE NEW GREEN CAFÉ

Tuesday, December 14th

12:40pm

It was Dylan Marvil's first day back after being gone for two months on a "family emergency", which was code for "Aruba". The Pretty Committee's table was surrounded by poorly dressed gawkers, but not because they were the most sought after girls in 8th grade. Today, the crowd had gathered around specifically Dylan, and her slimming waste line.

"You have to tell me the name of your trainer." Gushed Strawberry, as she tugged her wild mane of pink hair into a black clip on top of her head.

"He's fully booked for like the next two years. He only made an exception for me." Dylan bragged casually, tightening the belt of her green cashmere sweater around her stomach.

The rest of the Pretty Committee- Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons- shot envy rays at Dylan. Her red plastic lunch tray was piled high with three slices of pizza, a coke, a "family size" bag of cheddar chips, and various assortments of cookies.

All of them knew how self conscious Dylan was about her weight, and she had caved in on every diet she'd ever been on. But this time she wasn't on a diet, she had some new, high-end personal trainer who she claimed was very exclusive and only dealed with a handful of A-list celebrities.

Dylan was the only one of the five who ate like a normal teenager, before and after she started working out. Well, a somewhat normal teenager. Right now she was dipping her pizza and chip combination in a mound of gooey ranch dressing.

Massie was the angriest out of all of them. When she wanted something, no amount of money, or people could stop her from getting it. But Dylan claimed that her trainer would sue her if she told anyone his name. And her mom couldn't have that bad publicity on her shoulders, especially since she was the number one TV morning talk-show host in America. And on top of that, she was also working on expanding into other countries.

Even Clair had started to eat self consciously, thanks to Massie's constant speeches of high cholesterol and fat content. She picked forlornly at her dressing less salad, rolling a cucumber over mounds of lettuce and tomatoes.

Alice touched her stomach self consciously, even though she had the best figure of them all, thanks to BADS the dance studio she trained at, she still wondered if Dylan would become the official ten to the Briarwood boys. With a good push-up bra, and a hair straightener Alicia could be out of the competition. She went to take another sip of her Diet Sprite, but thought better of it and threw it out in the recycling bin.

Kristen furiously scribbled in her English notebook. It was a diet plan, and exercise regime more intense than hers already was. She was the most femininely muscular of the girls, and took pride in the fact that she was captain of the OCD Sirens. She was worried that Dylan's new trainer would want her to get into a sport, and what if that sport was soccer? It was the highest ranking sport in the school. Kristen had assigned four hours a day for soccer practice, and only one for school work. Her work time was reduced by at least two hours, but she wanted to make sure she kept her spot. She also planned to become a vegan immediately after she finished her turkey sandwich.

About fifteen minutes before lunch was over, Dylan got up and excused herself to the ladies room. She claimed she wanted to "touch up her makeup". Little did everyone at OCD know that she was going to an unknown bathroom that she'd discovered early that morning.

She had told Massie the night before that she was jet-lagged and was going to sleep in, and call a town car to take her to school. She had actually gotten to school an hour and a half early, wanting to find a bathroom that absolutely no one used. That bathroom was in the back corner of the basement of OCD. She waited down there, and tried to catch up on some of the homework her teachers had given her before she left. As if she was going to do her work on the beach, right. She waited a half hour into 3rd period and went to the attendance office for a late pass.

She took out her iPhone in hopes that it would be able to shine some light in the basement so she wouldn't run into any boxes. Once at the bathroom door she slowly opened it and flipped on the light switched immediately, scared of the ghosts that were known to live down here.

She took the plastic bag that contained her tooth brush and went into the biggest stall. She leaned over the toilet and put the toothbrush down her throat.

Hello personal trainer.


End file.
